Bleu cachemire
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Greg Lestrade lance un défi étrange à Sherlock : deviner quel est le cadeau de John sans le voir.


**Coucou !**

**Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre du « sapin de Noël des Pouffys », une animation organisée sur le site Poudlard org par la maison Poufsouffle. Il fallait offrir un cadeau à une personne tirée au sort. Donc, joyeux Noël, pooh ! =D Je m'excuse pour le retard. ^^**

La neige recouvrait les trottoirs et les toits londoniens, que foulaient encore quelques passants. Gregory Lestrade laissa tomber la cendre de sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, souillant au passage un amas de poudreuse qui s'y était déposé. Pensif, il observa le contraste que provoquait le résidu noir sur la neige. Il aimait la beauté et la pureté éphémères de cette dernière. Le froid envahit sa nuque, traversa sa chemise grise perle, offerte pour son anniversaire par Kathelyn, sa fille, qui s'amusait à faire rire la petite Alicia Watson, âgée de deux ans. Les boucles blondes de la fillette s'agitaient à chaque éclat de rire.

Elle s'amusait avec les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille, qui cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, simplement couvertes par une chemise blanche et une élégante veste noire. Greg entendit Sherlock rager sur une gravure représentant une certaine Roxelane, indispensable pour la résolution d'une enquête. Il ne savait pas qui était ce personnage, n'ayant jamais été intéressé par l'histoire, mais il intéressait suffisamment Sherlock pour qu'il daigne braver les interdictions de John concernant les enquêtes le soir de Noël. Le détective y voyait sans doute un moyen de se venger concernant l'invitation de Mike Stamford de la part de son meilleur ami le lendemain.

Toute la semaine, les oreilles du DI avaient été honorées par leurs disputes incessantes à ce propos. Lui-même passerait la journée en compagnie de ses parents. La journée se composerait d'une série de discussions polies entrecoupées de silences pesants : ses invités n'acceptaient toujours pas son divorce, même si l'adultère en était la raison. Il lâcha un soupir, qui se perdit dans l'agitation du 221B Baker Street.

«Sherlock, si tu n'abandonnes pas cet ordinateur dans la minute, je te jure que tu termines cette enquête tout seul, et qu'elle ne figurera pas sur mon blog ! le menaça John.

-Laisse-moi deviner le titre : «Une enquête magnifique » ? » railla le détective.

Le médecin ignora la remarque, mais Mrs Hudson cria, entre deux assiettes à nettoyer :

«Sherlock, voulez-vous que je fasse un tour dans votre frigo ? »

Cette menace réussit à refroidir l'arrogant Holmes, qui cessa ses activités avec mauvaise grâce. Lestrade sourit : son ami était décidément un véritable gamin. Un gamin capricieux, qui plus est. Il admirait la vieille logeuse qui n'hésitait pas, tout comme John Watson, à s'opposer à Sherlock. Ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe et, pour faire bonne mesure, sortit un paquet de cigarettes, avant de rejoindre le DI à la fenêtre.

«Vous allez attraper froid, observa-t-il avec ennui, le regard fixé sur l'immeuble face à eux.

-Depuis quand vous vous en souciez ? s'étonna son collègue.

-Depuis que j'assiste à vos enquêtes : il serait fâcheux que je perde mon unique moyen de pénétrer sur une scène de crime. »

Lestrade laissa échapper un petit rire. Si le jeune homme avait changé en deux ans d'absence, il gardait sa langue acérée et son absence de tact. Cela le rassurait de retrouver quelques facettes de celui qu'il avait toujours connu en cet homme nouveau. Dans le monde peuplé de meurtres, de braquages et autres joyeusetés dans lequel il évoluait, il était rassurant de constater que certaines choses étaient figées. Une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher lorsque tout, autour de soi, dérivait.

«Ne soyez pas si pessimiste : vous êtes devenu la nouvelle idole d'Anderson, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement railleur.

-Même s'il est moins idiot qu'avant, je ne m'abaisserai pas à lui demander la permission, grogna Sherlock, tout en allumant sa cigarette.

-Comme si vous me la demandiez ! s'esclaffa son interlocuteur, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin.

-C'est différent : quand vous ne venez pas vers moi, je sais que j'ai déjà votre permission. Anderson voudrait que je la lui _demande_. »

Sherlock insista sur le dernier mot, avant de plisser le nez de dégoût, comme si une odeur nauséabonde l'incommodait. Le policier savait que son jeune ami n'avait pas tort. Si Phillip était plus ouvert, il n'en restait pas moins prétentieux et cherchait toujours à affirmer ses prérogatives en tant que légiste. Les accrochages entre Sherlock et lui étaient moins fréquents, mais continuaient à rythmer les enquêtes de l'équipe de Greg. Il arracha une bouffée à sa cigarette, expulsa la fumée, qui se perdit dans le fog qui emprisonnait Londres. Alicia Watson éclata d'un rire enfantin, victime des assauts chatouilleux de Kathelyn. Lestrade tourna la tête : Mary et John discutaient tranquillement, assis sur le canapé, Molly aidait Mrs Hudson en cuisine, des bruits de vaisselle ponctuant leur conversation animée.

Les deux femmes avaient protégé leurs tenues de fête par des tabliers, et celui de la légiste rousse, d'un jaune criard, jurait avec sa robe pourpre, agrémentée d'une ceinture noire. Il appréciait l'élégance inhabituelle de Molly, toujours engoncée dans ses pulls et ses jeans. Alicia voulut tirer sur une des branches du sapin qui trônait fièrement dans le salon, paré de ses plus beaux atours. Des cadeaux aux emballages multicolores reposaient à son pied, attendant d'être ouverts.

Il sourit face à cette scène tranquille, si éloignée de leurs vies dangereuses… Une scène normale. Un miracle pour qui connaissait le 221B Baker Street et son occupant. Occupant qui écrasa le reste de son mégot sur la neige, avant de l'abandonner dans un cendrier proche et immaculé. Il avait l'air d'un condamné à mort le matin de son exécution.

"Vous devriez vous dépêcher, dans deux minutes très exactement, John demandera d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Alicia, étant la plus jeune, passera en premier, puis Kathelyn. Molly s'empressera de m'offrir mon cadeau, puis ce sera le tour de Mrs Hudson…

-Je vous propose un pari : deviner quel sera le cadeau de John, que vous dites connaître par coeur, le coupa Lestrade, qui se demanda d'où lui venait cette idée étrange."

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, ses yeux bleus trahirent un certain scepticisme. Il était sans doute en train d'évaluer à nouveau l'intelligence de son vis à vis, activité à laquelle il s'adonnait de temps à autre, selon les dires de John. Il lissa sa chemise bordeaux d'un geste rapide.

"Lestrade, même ma mère n'osait pas me proposer de tels jeux quand j'avais cinq ans, répliqua-t-il avec un certain degré de condescendance.

-Vous ne relevez pas le défi ? Même pour éduquer votre nièce ?

-Soit. Sinon, vous ne me laisserez pas en paix, bougonna le détective."

Greg s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point la fillette avait du pouvoir sur son parrain, lui qui détestait les enfants… et les êtres humains de manière générale. Les événements s'enchaînèrent comme Sherlock l'avait prédit : Alicia fut couverte de cadeaux en tous genres, que ce soient des objets bruyants et abêtissants -d'après le détective, que tout le monde fit taire d'un regard noir- ou de peluches. La fillette était enchantée, mais s'était vite endormie, épuisée par cette longue soirée. Elle se reposait paisiblement dans les bras maternels, sereine et innocente, ignorante des réalités du monde. Greg aurait voulu qu'il en soit toujours ainsi, mais savait qu'un jour, cette naïveté touchante volerait en éclats impossibles à rassembler. Il chassa cette pensée noire, indigne d'un soir de Noël, indigne de ce spectacle agréable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Son dos fut mis à l'épreuve par une jeune femme enchantée de recevoir un billet pour les Etats-Unis et des entrées pour une exposition au Metropolitan Museum of Art de New-York. Le policier s'était quelque peu saigné pour lui offrir ce cadeau, mais le sourire radieux de sa fille valait tous les découverts en banque du monde. Puis, d'un air sournois, il annonça la nature du défi lancé par Sherlock. Molly, John, Mary et Mrs Hudson parièrent qu'il réussirait. Kathelyn se rangea du côté de son père, qui se doutait qu'elle agissait de la sorte uniquement par solidarité familiale.

Molly, plus affirmée qu'avant, présenta son cadeau à Sherlock, qui découvrit un nouveau scalpel. Ce présent incongru aux yeux du commun des mortels, n'étonna aucun des convives… Tous connaissaient le contenu du frigo de Baker Street ! Mrs Hudson avait préféré une montre, Lestrade une bouteille de whisky : le détective ne buvait quasiment jamais, mais appréciait les bons alcools. C'est du moins ce que prétendait Mycroft, et le policier espérait grandement qu'il n'avait pas, indirectement, fait un cadeau à cet homme politique mielleux. Si Sherlock n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, chaque parole de son frère aîné était enrobée de miel, pour mieux attirer tous les pauvres types de ce monde dans son piège. Lorsque vint le tour de John, celui-ci banda les yeux de son ami, qui protesta,arguant qu'il ne se serait pas abaissé à ouvrir les yeux. Il déchira rapidement le papier cadeau rouge qui emballait la boîte, qu'il ouvrit avec empressement d'un gosse.

Il effleura doucement l'étoffe, qui, devinait Lestrade, devait être extrêmement douce. Les sourcils bruns du détective se froncèrent: son cerveau devait analyser toutes les possibilités à une vitesse impressionnante. Contrairement à la majorité de ses collègues, il aimait voir Sherlock en action, tenter de suivre les raisonnements qu'il mettait en place à une vitesse sidérante. Il voyait ce que les autres rataient, s'intéressait à ce qu'ils ignoraient… Sans que personne ne sache comment. John tentait d'imiter les méthodes de son ami, mais n'obtenait que de piètres résultats. Seuls Moriarty, et Mycroft peut-être, pouvaient rivaliser avec ce génie. Le détective testa la longueur de l'objet, puis sa largeur, le tout sans dire un mot. Toute l'assemblée s'était tue, impatiente de savoir si elle gagnerait son pari ou non.

"Cachemire. Plus long que large. Le seul vêtement correspondant à cette description est une écharpe… annonça-t-il avec son débit habituel."

Il retira son bandeau, pour découvrir la copie parfaite de son ancienne écharpe bleue, qui n'avait pas survécu à l'incendie provoqué par un pyromane une semaine auparavant. Lestrade comprit que Sherlock se retenait de sourire… Il était touché par ce cadeau si simple, mais ne voulait pas afficher son émotion. Il caressa de nouveau l'écharpe, mais ne la revêtit pas.

"Ce serait illogique, compte tenu de la chaleur de la pièce, justifia-t-il d'un ton légèrement blasé."

Il croisa le regard du médecin, qui comprit. Le policier était presque jaloux de cette complicité incroyable qui s'était tissée entre eux, et qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Molly dissipa son malaise en continuant sa distribution de présents, avec le sourire. Puis Mrs Hudson se leva à nouveau, et disparut dans la cuisine, avant de réapparaître, le dessert dans les mains.

"Et vous avez intérêt à manger aussi, Sherlock !"


End file.
